Corrupted and Combat
by EnterProfileNameHere
Summary: This story has more than one plot. Steven must learn to harness his powers of healing the Corrupted Gems and being a Crystal Gem. Meanwhile, flashbacks of the Gem war. Many characters will return. i.e Sugilite, Ruby, Sapphire, etc. Rated T for violence and language. (I'll make more after the next 2 part special during the huge time gap until the season continues.) Steven x Connie


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I will be adding all my theories and hopes. Here's Chapter 1, which begins to take place after the events of "Monster Buddies." Enjoy, and leave a review and stay tuned for more.**

Steven stood in shock, tears in his eyes as his tamed Centipeetle was crushed by a giant ice spike, collapsing from the ceiling. The round, green, pokeball-like gem rolled toward his feet. Steven fell to his knees, looking back at the centipeedle pushing Steven away from the spot where he would've been crushed and into Garnet's grasp. Steven's heart pounded and his eyes filled up with tears. He had gone through so much with the little guy, he loved the Centipeetle like it was his other son. "You saved me." Steven managed to spit. Garnet kneeled down behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Steven...you did a good job trying to tame the Centipeetle. Your mother would be proud." Steven sniffled. "She would?" He asked as he looked up at Garnet's kind face. Garnet took a deep breath. "The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them." Steven was a little shocked to hear Garnet's reply. "Never?" He took a quick breathe. "But if she couldn't do it..." Pearl decided it was her turn to reply. She looked Steven in the eyes, his eyes shining with tears still in them

"Who knows? Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't." Garnet smiled at Pearl's quote. "Even this one." Garnet replied as she and Steven looked at the Centipeetle's shining gem. Steven smiled a faint smile, his same heart-warming smile like his mother had, and gently placed his hands over the gem. "I'll keep it safe." He announced. A pink bubble formed around the gem, creating a bright pink glow in the small, dim cave. "Woah!" Amethyst gasped. "Steven! You can bubble gems!" Pearl gasped in excitement. Steven was as surprised as them, he had just bubbled a gem for the first time. He felt so proud, like his accomplishment meant even more than he thought, like it could change the future. "Wow." Steven sighed in shock as he gently levitated the bubble into the air for Garnet to see. "Wait for me Centipeetle, I promise I'll heal you up some day." His eyes shined bright like a Diamond, his same shine in his eyes that meant he would commit to his promise, that he meant every word he said. Steven tapped the top of the bubble, and it disappears, making it's way into the Burning Room. The glow disappeared along with it. "Ooh! Wait..." And he pulled out his backpack and dug around and pulled out an unopened bag of chips. Steven jerked his hands away from the bag, forming the Rose Quartz bubble around the bag. "A bag of Potato Chips?" Pearl questioned, her head titled to the side in concern and confusion. "She loves them." Steven replied as he tapped the bubble, and it disappeared. "Don't worry Steven, you'll see your buddy again soon." Amethyst said with kind words in her eyes. Garnet wrapped her arms around him from behind in a hug, and Steven hugged her arms. "Alright, now that there's no more distractions..." She unwrapped her arms and summoned her Gauntlets over her hands. She walked over to the Shooting Star and gently and slowly picked it up, making sure it didn't hit anything. "Alright, now that we have the shooting star, let's get back to the temple." Pearl ordered as Garnet began to lead the way.

Steven walked behind the rest of the gems. He pulled his Ukulele out of his backpack and began to strum a tune, singing in a soft tune.

" One day I'll see you again

My little Centipeetle gem

I'll remember our memories

Of our adventures and stories

I'll see you again

I'll see you again

My little Crystal Gem."

"Steven, that was such a cute song." Pearl complimented as he cupped her hands together, looking up at the ceiling with shiny eyes. "Just thought of it off the top of my head." Steven replied. "So, what does this Shooting Star do again?" Steven asked. Amethyst quickly touched Steven's shoulder out of nowhere, making him jump. "Hahaha! Oh, well, the shooting star is fragile and can explode easily." Amethyst replied. "What we're using it for is not to know for now. But we never know when it might come in handy. We'll keep it somewhere safe for now." Garnet added on, the Shooting Star still in her possession. "I'll keep it in my room!" Pearl replied. "We'll see where we can keep it." Garnet finished as they stood on the Warp and teleported back to the Temple.

(Later at the Temple.)

"Pearl stood in the kitchen making a pie. She loved to cook pie, though hating the unnecessary process of eating as gems didn't need to eat. "Steven, I'm making you a Lemon Cream pie!" Pearl called. Steven was in his bed watching a TV show. "Thanks Pearl!" Steven called back. Amethyst hopped onto the couch. "We should celebrate ours, and Steven's, victories with a MOVIE NIGHT!" Amethyst cheered. "I like that idea." Garnet calmly replied as she sat next to Amethyst. Steven plopped down in the middle of the couch, then hopped forward to the TV and picked a movie. Steven had to be careful when picking a movie so it wouldn't possibly insult the gems (mainly Pearl who complained about almost every movie they watched.) He picked out the movie they all love, though only watched once. He plopped it into the DVD player as Pearl set down the plate of pie, bowls of popcorn, and cans of soda. "Garnet, Amethyst, we need to talk outside real quick." Pearl called. Garnet stood up, and as she walked past Amethyst, picked her up by one her her shoulder-straps. "We'll be right back Steven. Get the movie ready." Garnet called out. They stepped outside and gently closed the door.

Pearl faced the ocean as the wind blew gently. Garnet dropped Amethyst quickly. "Ooph! Careful." Amethyst replied as she stood up and brushed herself off." Pearl turned and faced them. "Steven managed to release a gem, tame it, and bubble it. If Rose had healing powers and Steven does, is it possible that HE can heal the Corrupted Gems?" Pearl questioned. "Well, if it's possible, he might have to befriend them after releasing them like with the Centipeetle." Garnet replied, fixing her shades. "But do you think we should tell him now?" Amethyst questioned, crossing her arms. "No." Garnet replied. "We must wait until the time is right. One day Steven will need to revive them and tame them, and when that day comes, he'll know what to do." Garnet finished. "Future Vision?" Amethyst questioned, wondering if she had used one of her powers just now. Garnet nodded and lead the gems back inside. "Steven, we're ready. Is the movie ready?" Garnet called as she sat next to Steven to his left, Amethyst to his right, and Pearl lied on her butt in-front of the couch (in-between Steven and Amethyst.) Steven clicked "play" on the remote and they enjoyed their movie.

(Meanwhile while Steven slept)

Steven lied in his bed peacefully, under the cozy blankets. He was enjoying a nice pleasant dream, but he started to toss and turn. He was shaking. Images kept flashing in his head, large footprints in the beach sand, sharp white claws, a hat, and an evil pair of eyes. He could hear a scream...

**I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I'm working on Chapter 2 now. I'll upload a new chapter every Friday or Saturday night to give everyone something to look forward to. Please give your reviews, and share this story with your friends. I can't wait to see you all in Chapter 2. Bye everyone.**


End file.
